Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Vertical power transistors may maintain a high voltage difference between a source terminal and a drain terminal of a substrate comprising the transistor. The drain terminal may be a bottom side of the substrate, the source terminal may be a top side of the substrate, and a drain potential may be a space between the source and drain terminals within the substrate. The drain potential may be high, around 250 V for example. Consequently, the source terminal may have to be kept at a distance greater than a flashover distance between the source and drain terminals causing the drain potential space in the substrate to be large.
Current attempts to provide flashover protection may use improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions in order to effectively provide flashover protection without compromising size of the substrate.